


A New Affair

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Loving Her [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe Band, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia who grew up with strict parents had no life. When she does something her parents don't like they disown her. Now Natalia is on her own. She changed her name and moved out of her parents home. She is now on her own. Will Natalia be able to be this new person or will her past come back to bite her in the ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Congratulation on renting your apartment, Miss....” the landlord started, before looking down at the clipboard that her leasing agreement. "...Romanoff."

"Thank you, Mr. Santos." Natasha said. He handed her three keys. She eyed them dubiously, not sure which ones belonged to the apartment and which one was for the laundry or the pool area. The mailbox key was the smallest of the three keys.

 

"You're welcome I hope you enjoy living here. Please, let me know if there’s anything you need help with and I’ll get to it as soon as I can."

 

"I know. I’ll like living here."

  
Natasha looked around her new apartment as he gave her a friendly nod and left. Having so much space to fill was more they way she wanted was exciting and wonderful. No one could have a say in how she decorated unless she said it was okay.

Natasha stepped to empty living room. She sat down in the middle and opened the newspaper she'd gotten on her way here. There wasn’t a lot to move into her apartment from her car, so she might as well get started for looking for a job.

After a little while of looking through the classified section and circling jobs which looked to be promising, a knock on the door pulled her attention from the paper. Natasha opened it, and there in the hallway stood her best friend, Pepper Potts.

 

“Pepper, it’s so good to see you.” Natasha said, as she gave her a hug.

 

“Thanks, you too! So,let’s get this shopping spree going!”

 

Natasha raised one eyebrow.

 

“I’m only getting what I need. Once I get a job, then I can think about getting other things.” Natasha replied. Pepper meant well, but sometimes she could get out of hand shopping.

 

“Okay,” Pepper huffed. Natasha stepped aside so Pepper could come in and look around.

 

“So, do you have an idea how you want to arrange things?”

 

“Yes, I do. It’s a nice place.” It was nice to be on her own. Her apartment had light brown hardwood floor and the windows were a decent size to look outside. Her parents had disowned her when they found out she was sneaking around going and doing things they didn’t approve of, and Natasha thought it was the best thing that could have happened to her. Out from all those restrictions, she could do amazing things.

 

She’d met Pepper about six months back, and they had quickly become friends, even, Pepper didn’t really know anything about her except that she’d been disowned. Natasha was seventeen and on her own; in six months, she would eighteen. Now there wasn’t anyone who could stop her from doing what she wanted to do and if it got to be too much, Pepper would let her know. Pepper walked through the whole apartment and looked it over with a glint in her eye with a glint on her eye. Once she was done, she came back to Natasha in the living room.

  
“So, let’s go hit the furniture store. My car or yours?” Pepper asked.

 

“Yours.” Natasha said quickly. At the moment, she needed to be frugal with her money and gas. You’ll never know when you’ll need a little extra cash to help pay for something else. If she was honest, the biggest reason she wanted to take Pepper’s car was because it wasn’t full of stuff she hadn’t unpacked.

 

“Okay, let’s head downstairs,” Pepper led the way out the apartment. Natasha locking it behind her as they headed outside.

Natasha saw limousine waiting outside her apartment. The limousine was long and black. The limousine was shiny like it had just been waxed.

 

“Pepper... is that your ride?”

 

“Yes, for today, it is,” Pepper began, as a big man in a chauffeur's hat came around the limo, opening the door with a smile.

 

“Thanks Happy,” Pepper said, stepping in. As they got settled, she continued. “It can be my ride whenever I want it to be honestly.”

 

“Wow,” Natasha said, wide-eyed.

 

“Where to, milady?” Happy smiled as he asked, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

 

“To Ikea, please.” Pepper said. Happy nodded and pulled out into traffic.

 

“So...” Natasha said, watching the scenery from the car window.

 

“Natasha, I saw the newspaper. You know if you need a job, I can help you find one.” Pepper said.

 

“Ummm…” Natasha began. She didn’t want to be rude when her friend was trying to help her.... “Pepper, I appreciate that, but I want to get on my feet on my own.”

 

“I’m only offering you help. You’d have to figure out which jobs you want to apply for, and I can’t help you get them. I can be able to give you a list of jobs, better ones than you’ll find in the newspaper, that’s all,” Pepper told her.

 

“If it’s just a list and nothing else then I’ll accept it.”

 

“Good.”

 

“What are you skills?” Pepper asked. Natasha looked at her. She honestly wasn’t thinking Pepper was going to get on getting her the list right away. It didn’t take Natasha long to tell Pepper her skills.

 

“I’ll need your email address to send the list to you.” Pepper told her. Natasha looked over at her.

 

“That was fast.”

 

“I get things done. You needed to find a job and I want to help and get you on your feet. So I move and get things done in a timely manner.”

 

“That’s great to hear.” Natasha told Pepper what her e-mail address was. She no doubt have an e-mail from Pepper in a few minutes or sooner.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“We’re here.” Happy told them. Natasha looked out the window to see they were indeed at the front door of the mall. The mall was big. She was sure they weren't going to be able to go to every department they had in the store today. Happy got out of the car and was opening the door for them to get out about half a minute after the limousine stopped.

 

Pepper and Natasha got out of the car and headed into Ikea. Natasha couldn't believe how big the store was. She had a feeling they were going to be in there for a little while. Natasha knew exactly what she wanted for her apartment, if it wasn't there then she would go to other stores to get them.

 

They walked around a little bit. Natasha kept an eye out for the couch she wanted. She could allow substitutions. Natasha thoughts were interrupted by Pepper ringing phone. Natasha looked over at her.

 

“Sorry, I have to get this.” Pepper said, as she moved away from Natasha. “This is Pepper.”

 

Natasha knew she was on her own for apartment furniture hunting. It was a couple of minutes which passed by when she happen upon a couch which was light brown. It was the couch she wanted. Natasha took the price tag in hand. The price was a hundred dollar lower than she expected. She smiled at this at least she got the couch found. All she needed to find things to put in her dining area,kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and guestroom.

 

“That's a nice couch.” A voice said behind her. Natasha turned to see who it was. It was a young man dressed in a t-shirt and black jeans with white socks and black tennis shoes.

 

“Yes it is.” Natasha replied. Not sure if this person was going to buy it also or if he was there just to make conversation with her. Now she needed to go look for the other things.

 

“Have you sat on it yet?” a man voice asked. Natasha looked up to see a man not to much older then herself. Natasha had to admit the guy was hot by her standards.

 

“No, I haven't. Have you tried sat on it?”

“I have it's quite comfortable. You should try it before you make your decision.”

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow. She moved over and sat down on the couch. The couch was firm, but not to the point where she had to move to get comfortable. The man walked over and sat down at the far end of the couch.

 

“You are right. It is comfortable. So are you here furniture shopping as well?” Natasha asked him, she was curious why this guy had strike up a conversation with her. There were plenty of women in the store he could have talked to.

 

“No, I’m just here just to get out of the house. My name is Clint Barton. It's nice to meet you.”

 

“Is it that boring at your house you had to go out? My name is Natasha. It's nice to meet you as well.”

 

“No, it's just busy there. I just needed a break.” Clint told her. Natasha smiled at him. He was cute and easy to talk to. For some reason Natasha was starting to trust him. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing at this moment. She would just have to wait and see. Her main concern was finding a job. If she didn't then her money would run out soon. If she did that, then she didn't know where she would be. She was only here to get the necessities.

 

The couch was found now to get the other things and then head back home. A bed might be a good thing to get right now. She at the moment was sleeping on the floor.

 

“So exactly why is it busy if you don't mind me asking?”

 

“I’m in a band.” Clint softly said so only Natasha could hear. If Natasha was being honest she didn't get too much into music. She had her favorite composer, but that was it. If people talked about bands now she had no idea what they were talking about.

 

“What band if you don't mind me asking?”

 

“Th-” Clint started as his phone rang. He looked over at Natasha.

 

“Sorry I have to get this. It's my Manager.” Clint said, as he opened the phone. “Barton.”

It was a couple of minutes before he said anything.

 

“Okay, I’m on my way back. Just needed to get some fresh air. I’m on my way back now.” Clint told his manager as he hung the phone up.

 

“Sorry to cut this short, but work calls. I hope to meet you again soon.”

 

“It okay. That would be nice. Have a good time at work,” Natasha said giving him a nod. Clint gave her a nod back and then he left. Natasha's stayed glued on him until his figure was out the door. No sooner had he left her view Pepper was by her side.

 

“Got everything taken care of?” Natasha asked Pepper. Pepper looked at her.

 

“Yes, so have you decided on a couch?”

 

“I’m sitting on it.”

 

“That didn't take long to find. I thought you would have moved on and found the other stuff you wanted.”

 

“I was. I stopped when a young gentleman asked me about the couch. He mention I should try it before I bought it. We sat down and talked a little. He got a phone call and had to leave. Natasha wasn't about to tell Pepper he was in a band.

 

“Okay. So are we going to look for what exactly?” Pepper asked her.

 

“I was thinking we could look for things to spruce up my living room.” Natasha said, as she started to walk to the living room area. It took an hour of looking around to find what she needed. Pepper convinced her some of the things she wanted was a necessity, so she ended up with more stuff than she planned to when she got to the cash register and had been rung up.

 

“That will be One thousand three hundred sixty four dollars and thirty eight cents.” the cashier told them. Natasha had budget for only one thousand dollars. She was going to put a few things back to stay on budget. Before she could say anything Pepper handed the cashier a credit card. The cashier swiped the card.

 

“This will be my house warming gift to you....well it will be from my boyfriend and I to be exact.” Pepper told her.

 

“Thank you.” Natasha told her. She wasn't about to look a gift in the mouth. This was good, now she wouldn't have worry about the thousand dollar less in her account now. She was going to make sure she was going to pay her back when she had a job. Even though it was a gift, but she didn't want to have Pepper think she couldn't pay her own way here.

 

The cashier looked at Pepper.

 

“Are we delivering this to a house or apartment?” the cashier asked her. Pepper looked at the cashier.

 

“It's apartment it has an elevator.” Pepper replied.

 

“Okay, that's good to know. When would like this deliver?” the cashier asked.

 

“As soon as possible.” Pepper told her. The cashier nodded her head, she looked at the screen. “We can have everything delivered tomorrow at 3:00pm.

 

Pepper looked over at Natasha. “Is that a good time for you?”

 

“Yes it's fine.”

 

“Okay. We will see you then.” the cashier said, as she gave Pepper the receipt. They headed out after they paid for the items. Pepper and Natasha walked back to the limousine and got in.

 

“Where to next ma'am?”

 

“Lunch. Let's go to The Hub.” Pepper told Happy.

 

“That's a good choice ma'am.” Happy turned around and started the car. They headed off to the Hub.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The drive wasn't long, this time they didn't talk about anything. Natasha was amazed at The Hub, she had heard The Hub was the hottest newest club in this town. Natasha had done her research. The owner of the club was Nicholas Fury. There wasn't a picture of him on line. Natasha hoped that this Nicholas Fury was real. This was a mystery. One that she was going to figure out.

“I just want to let you know the band I’m managing is practicing at the moment. They are getting ready for the show tonight.” Pepper told her.

“What's the band name?”

“The Avengers.”

“I never heard of them.” Natasha told her. She didn't really listened to the radio when she was under her parents roof. So at the moment many of the bands which have come into existence she never heard of.

“You've never heard of The Avengers?”

“Nope.” Natasha said, as she popped the p in the word.

“Wow....I think I need to give you a crash course in all the bands which are touring at the moment.

Pepper told her, as she made a note on her tablet in her hand. She was going to take the pad in her with her, because this is going to part business and part pleasure.

“Thanks I think.” Natasha said, as they got out and headed inside. When the door opened she could hear a song being sung.

“the light in your eyes shine brightly.  
It is then I know you are the one.”

The words were slowly faded away which meant the song had ended. Natasha had to admit the singer voice was pretty good. She wouldn't mind listening to that voice for a long period of time. She would definitely have to buy one of their cd's when she had the chance. Natasha followed Pepper until she stopped to sit down at a table. It didn't take them long to get settled.

Natasha looked up at the stage, her eyes widen a bit. What were the chances of her meeting Clint again so soon after they meet the first time. It was nearly impossible she figured. Well it seemed like she was wrong. There behind the mic was Clint Barton. So he was the one who sung that song. He had a great voice.

“So there's the band I manage.” Pepper started. Tony who sat on stage saw Pepper and he gave her a wave. Pepper waved back. “The one on the drums is Tony Stark, the lead guitarist is James Barnes he's know as Bucky to his friends, the bass guitarist is Thor Odison, and the lead singer is.”

“Clint Barton,” Natasha said. Pepper looked at her.

“How do you know that. You don't know the band?” Pepper said as she eyed her carefully.

“I met Clint at Ikea earlier today.” Natasha admitted to her.

“So that's where he went to on his break.” Pepper murmured to herself.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine. So what do you want for lunch?”

“ I was think for Spaghetti and meatballs.”

“That sounds good.” Pepper said, as she looked down at her tablet and touched it a couple of time and then she wrote something. Once it was done then she turned her attention back to Natasha.

“Just put in the order, it won't be long until we can eat.”

“Good. So I take it there are still practicing then?” Natasha asked her.

“Yes it's going to be at least an hour to an hour and a half before their practice is over.”

“Hawkeye where do you disappear off to when you go on your break.” Tony asked. He put air quotation on the word your break.

“No where you need to know.” Clint told him. Hawkeye was their nickname they gave him when they found out he could see well from a distance. Tony had made a bet with the other Clint wouldn't see the poster they put up of him with a drawn on goatee at a store a couple of blocks down. They had decided to eat at a pizza place a couple of blocks away when halfway through when Clint asked Tony about what project Zanthura was. They had all been with Clint the whole time and he didn't go near the store where the poster with the question was located at. After that day they never made a bet about Clint and how far he would see.

“Who's the hot babe Pepper has with her?” Tony asked. Clint looked at Tony and raised a eyebrow.

“One of these day Tony your mouth is going to land you in hot water with Pepper.” Clint told him.

In Clint's mind he was creating lyrics to a new song he was going to sing. He was inspired after meeting the young woman in the Ikea store. When he told her his name he was surprised she didn't jump on him, or jump at him. The Avengers were big and everyone who was anyone wanted to meet them, but the young woman he met treated him like a normal person which was refreshing. He wanted to see her again so he could the to know her better, but he know it's a snowball of a chance of meeting her again, so he pushed her to the back of his mind. He was going to concentrate on band practice. They had a gig here at the Hub tonight that they had to prepare for.

Clint focus on their numbers they were going to sing. Practice was different from the real performance. When he practice he moved around a little as he sung, but at the performance he moved all around the stage when he felt like it. He was going to stay at the Hub until it was time for them to perform. The music started to play and he started to sing the song.

“Would you like to meet the band when their done practicing?” Pepper asked her. She had a feeling it would be a yes.

“No, let the concentrate on their gig tonight. I can meet the later.” Natasha told her. Pepper was sure Natasha would jump at the chance to meet the band, she wasn't now it made her curious to find out why that was.

“Okay.” Pepper said, as their food was brought out to them.

Natasha sat there and ate slowly. Clint voice was amazing. It was soothing her. Clint looked their way every so often,but he really didn't look. If he did then he would have realized they had already meet. Natasha wasn't going to intrude their practice just to say hello to him. The band at the moment needed to concentrate on their gig tonight. Interrupting the band when they were going to do a show was something Natasha would never interfere with. She had been in a band once, but once her parents found out she had to quite because it wasn't ladylike. It disappointed her for a while. In that time she was able to create a new identity and transfer the money she had to this new account.

Once she turned seventeen she had moved out of her parents house, changed her name and moved. Her parents had kept her sheltered, but not anymore. She started her life the day she changed her name. Now things were good, Pepper had helped her out. If there was anything she could do anything to help Pepper out then she would.

“Are you okay?” Pepper asked her. Natasha looked over at her. The music relaxed her, her mind was wandered. It got Pepper's attention.

“Nothing wrong, just thinking what my next move is. Pepper thank you for all your help. I’m wondering if there anything I can do to help you in return for helping me” Natasha said to her.

“I do need an assistant to help me with the band,”

“Okay, exactly what would I be doing?” Natasha asked her.

“You will be running errands for me, ones which I can't do in time.” Pepper said, as she looked over at the band they were getting ready to sing another song.

“How much is it paying?”

“It'll be fifteen and hour,”

“Okay. I'll take it. When do I start?”

“You can start now if you want or you can start Monday,” Pepper told her. Natasha was quiet for a minute. “ "I'll start now if you don't mind.”

“Sure.” Pepper replied.

“Good. Just let me know what you need me to do.”

“I will, for now just relax.” Pepper said, as looked back at the tablet in her hand. Natasha went back to listening to the music.

It was two song which were sung before Pepper said anything to her.

“Natasha I need you to read and sign this document. A copy will be sent to your e-mail after you sign it.

“What are the document I’m signing?”

“The contract is you official sign in for the job,” Pepper told her. Natasha took the pad and started to read it silently. Everything seemed to be in order. Natasha signed the document and she handed the tablet back to Pepper.

“Thank you,” Pepper said, as she putting the finishing touch on the document and sent them to HR and sent a copy to Natasha e-mail.

“Nat, I need you to go and pick up some items from my apartment. I need you to pick up some documents from my office desk. Happy will drive you to my apartment.”

“Okay.” Natasha said. She then was given Pepper's keys. Natasha got up and headed out the door. Happy opened the door for her, Natasha slide into the backseat.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long to get to her apartment. Natasha looked around the apartment when she arrived at the apartment. The apartment was bright. It had a very friendly atmosphere. It wasn't long until she found her office. The documents Pepper needed was sitting in the middle of the desk. Natasha picked the folders up and she headed out the door.

 

Natasha was curious about Pepper, but she wasn't going to be nosy. She did see a picture of Stark in front of Stark Tower with two other people. Natasha had a feeling that those two other people were his parents. Now it connected Tony Stark the drummer for the Avengers was the son of Howard Stark the billionaire. Natasha wasn't sure if Pepper paid with her own money or if it was from Tony's account.

 

It took her a second to realized she was staying longer then she was planning on. She shook her head then she left the apartment and locked the door behind him.

 

“Thanks for getting these.” Pepper said, as she took the files out of Natasha hand. Natasha didn't leave for long, but since she left the table had a lot more stuff on it. Natasha looked around it was different the band wasn't on stage now.

 

“Not a problem. Where's the band?”

 

“There are doing their own thing until their gigs tonight.”

 

“Do you need me for anything else?”

 

“Not at the moment. If I need you I have your number if I need you to do anything.”

 

Natasha decided to go and explore The Hub. She decided to explore the first floor of The Hub. The Hub was a six floor building. Everything in the building looked new. It was an interested place to be. The first few rooms were like storage room. Nothing to exciting there. She moved on. The next door she opened was like a dressing room. There in the middle was a couch in front of the couch was a coffee table. Natasha watched as Clint who leaned over and writing on a piece of paper. His face was scrunched up in concentration. Natasha was about to turn and continue to explore, but stop.

 

“Hey, it's nice to see you again. I didn't think I would get the chance to see you again.” Clint softly said. He looked straight at her. Natasha wasn't sure what to say at first, but she gave him a smile.

 

“I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I liked the song you've sung.” Natasha said as she moved closer to the couch.

 

“That makes two of up.” Clint admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“So what are you working on?”

 

“A new song.”

 

“Can I hear it?” Natasha asked. It was okay if he didn't want to share the song with her.

 

“I’m not done writing it. Plus there isn't a tune for it. So if you will be willing I can sing it for you when I get it figure out a little better.” Clint said. The real reason was because the song was for her.

 

“Okay. So how long have you been with the band?”

 

“It's been about three years. It's great, but it would be nice if I can go out without having to look over my shoulder and wonder if paparazzi or fan will bombard me when I do go out.”

 

“Oh....that would be one of the downside of being famous is there no privacy.”

 

“How do you know about it?” Clint asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

“I was in a band, that was before my parents found out and made me quit.”

 

“What band?”

 

“Mvverick.”

 

Clint whistle.

 

“There are big, close to where we are. I heard the lead guitarist had to leave the band. I take it was you?”

 

“Yeah. It was me.”

 

“Well I guess you can tell them hello soon.”

 

Natasha had a confused looked on her face.

 

“There are the band who is playing the second half of the night.” Clint told her. Natasha looked at him.

 

“I thought it was one band a night.”

 

“It usually is but tonight is a special occasion. It's the owner niece birthday and she wants both the Avengers and Mvverick to play.”

 

“Have you seen the owner?” Natasha curiously asked him.

 

“Yes. The whole band have met him. He's a nice guy.”

 

“So he's going to be here tonight then?” Natasha asked, she hoped he was. It would be nice to meet him and let him know he had an awesome club here.

 

“Yes. As far as I know he will be.”

 

“That's good. Wow I get to meet with my old band. This is turning out to be a really good day.”

 

“It is,” Clint said, as he patted the seat next to him. Natasha moved over and sat down beside Clint there were a couple of feet between them.

 

“Yes. I’m glad I ran into you again.”

 

“Why is that?” Clint asked.

 

“I wanted to get to know you better.” Natasha told him, her cheek were a little warm when she said that.

 

“You wanted to get to know me better?”

 

“Yes. I’m not sure if you wanted to get to know me better. I hope you are, if not I’m okay with that.” Natasha said, as she looked down at the floor and not looked at his eyes. Clint closed the two feet in between Natasha and himself. He used his index finger to make Natasha look at him.

“Natasha I do want to get to know you. I just want to make sure you wanted to get to know me better before I said something to you. That was if I met you again.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.” Clint said, as he started to closed the distance between their lips. There was a noise from the hallway which caught Clint' and Natasha's attention

“Hey Clint we got to get ready for our gig.” Tony voice came from the hallway. Clint and Natasha jumped apart from one another. “I’m on my way out.”

Clint mouth sorry, then he got up and headed towards door. He didn't want Tony to see Natasha, he knew if Tony saw her then he wouldn't hear the end of it. It took a second before his form disappeared. Natasha straightened up and then started to leave the room. She looked down at her phone as she left the room.

It was close to the time there were going to go on. Both The Avengers and Mvverick were ready to play. It was nice to see her band mates again. She saw another person who was new. Natasha figured it was the new guitarist. Natasha caught the eyes of Clyde the drummer. He then walked over to her.

“Natalia how are you?” a man with spiky blonde hair asked, as he gave her a hug.

  
“It's Natasha now Clyde. I’m doing well. So I see you guys are now famous,”

“Yes we are, it would be nice if you would have stayed.

 

“I know, but you know how my parents were.”

 

“Yeah....so how are you now. Are you doing okay, if you need any help remember the band is here for you if you need us.”

Natasha smiled at Clyde.

“Thank You Clyde. I’ll remember that. I’m good. I have a job, and an apartment so I’m doing well. Thanks for asking.”

“Welcome. Well we are going to go on soon. I better get back.” Clyde said, as he gave her a hug. Then he turned and headed over to the rest of the band.

Natasha watched Clint as he got ready. They were the first to go on. Her attention was diverted to the birthday girl. Next to the birthday was the owner of the owner of The Hub. Okay that took care of that question. It was a few minutes before the band started to play. The Avengers played their songs,while Clint sung he keep his eyes on Natasha. Natasha keep her eyes on his.

* * *

 

Four months passed by things between Clint and Natasha were good, they were closer. The work was something Natasha could handle. She never thought she would be doing something like this, working as an assistant to someone else.

Pepper was a good boss. If something came up which didn't happen off Pepper let her go and take care of what she needed to take care of. Pepper made sure she had time off so she wouldn't get burnt out. It would do neither of them any good if she got burnt out from running around.

Natasha did become friends with everyone in the band. They made her feel welcome and part of their family. She even got to meet Nick Fury. She did have to admit to anyone who ask Nick Fury isn't someone who you want to mess with. If you did then you would end up being in pain. The manager for the Hub was Maria Hill, she really didn't talk to her much. Maria Hill kept busy and kept everyone at arm’s link. Natasha wondered if Nick and Maria were married or dating. She didn't dare ask either Nick or Fury unless she had a death wish. Which she didn't, she didn't ask the others either. If she did ask and then Fury or Hill found out it wouldn't be good. If it came up in a conversation then she would asked other then that she would leave good enough alone.

At the moment was at her apartment. She had moved all the furniture in the middle of the room in every room. It was going to be nice to paint her apartment, plus it would give her time to think. Natasha wore old worn sweat pant and a white t-shirt which she didn't mind if she got paint on. Her tennis shoes where cover with plastic to protect them from the paint. There was a knock on her front door. Natasha went and opened the door. She was surprised to see a quiet of .

“Hello, Miss Romanoff. I have a delivery for you.” the voice said. Natasha recognized the voice immediately.

“Clint, come on in. The flowers are beautiful.” Natasha said, as she moved out of the way to let Clint enter the room. Clint entered the apartment. It was then he notice the outfit Natasha was in and also the state of her apartment.

“You're painting.” Clint said. It was more of statement then a question.

“Yes. Let me put the flowers in water.” Natasha said, as Clint handed the flowers to her. Natasha headed to the kitchen. She got a vase out and then put some water in the vase before putting the flowers in. Natasha could feel Clint's eyes on her. When Clint was around she felt safe. Things felt like it was in place. It was a good feeling for her. Natasha hoped this could last forever, but she knew real life didn't stay happy all the time.

“So what the occasion for this visit?” Natasha asked.

“I was going to ask you if you would like to go on a date.”

“Clint we been on dates before.” Natasha said.

“Those were group dates. I was going to ask you one a date with just you and I." Clint stated. His voice dropped a bit at the end of the sentence. Natasha looked up to see Clint shifting from one foot to the other foot a couple of time.

Natasha was glad he asked, but she knew with Clint if she did date him then paparazzi were part of the package. Natasha knew she could handle whatever the paparazzi could throw. Clint and she had became close to one another as the months past.

“Yes,”

Clint looked up and froze. Natasha had a feeling he wasn't expecting her to say yes. It was a few moments before Clint moved again.

“Okay. Is there anything particular you want on this date?” Clint asked her. He wanted to make sure he didn't plan something she didn't like. Of course the paparazzi always had a way of showing up at the worst possible time.

“How about we have dinner and a movie?” Natasha suggested. Clint looked at her. Natasha saw the look. “I mean why don't we get something to cook together and after dinner we can watch a movie, something from Netflix.”

With the smile on her face she could tell Clint was thinking about it. A few moments later she got his reply.

“I think that would be great. I’m going to be in a disguise. Not interested in fan knowing I’m visiting my girlfriend.” Clint said. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Girlfriend?” Natasha asked as she saw color appeared in his cheek.

“Umm...” Clint started as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“So I’m your girlfriend now am I?” Natasha asked quietly.

“Yes, no, maybe.” Clint said. It would be a good idea to let Clint off the hook. Natasha did like to see him squirm sometime.

“If I’m your girlfriend I think we need to solve the issue of us kissing.”

“I know every time we try to get our first kiss in someone interrupts us. I think I’ll hang around and help you paint, that is if you don't mind me helping you.”

“How about we consider this as our first date then?” Natasha asked him.

“Are you sure?” Clint asked her. It wasn't an ideal first date, but it would be good to spend more time with Natasha and get to know her better.

“Yes I’m sure. We can order takeout for dinner and then we can caught a movie.”

“Sounds good to me.” Clint said as he gave her a smile which made Natasha weak in the knees.

Natasha and Clint started to paint, they started with the guestroom first. It was going to be light purple. It took them an hour to paint it. The next room was the master bedroom. Everything was covered up.

 

“Where are you going to sleep?” Clint asked.

 

“On the couch.”

“The one you tried when we met?” Clint asked her. Natasha just nodded her head.

“Okay. So what color are we painting for this room?”

“Light purple. The bathroom, kitchen are going to be light blue. The living room is going to be light purple as well. Natasha told him. Clint nodded his head. They got to work. They were able to get every room except the bathroom, Kitchen and living room.

“We can work on those tomorrow when I come over.” Clint let her know. Natasha gave him a smile.

“Thank you for the help it would have taken me longer to get all the rooms we got done today done. Where did you long to do a good job painting?”

“My older brother Barney and I had a painting business, but it went out of business after Barney's accident. It was a team business. I wasn't going to work without my brother.”

“Is he still around?” Natasha asked curiously.

“Yes he is. We talk over the phone a lot. I have a feeling when you meet him you two will get along perfectly.”

“Really. You sound so confident about that.”

“Yes, I am. Let me go back to my place to get cleaned up and I’ll head back over here.”

“Check the guest bedroom drawer.” Natasha said. Clint's forehead was scrunch up. When Natasha made no movement towards him or away from he just shrug and did as she said. Natasha followed Clint and watch him open the draw and pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants.

“Tasha when did you get these?” Clint asked her.

“A couple of months ago,” Natasha admitted.

“Why?”

“Just in case you ended up having to spend the night here.”

The warmth in Natasha cheek had her shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at Clint's eyes.

Clint with the clothes in hand move closer to Natasha. He set the cloth down on the chair beside her. Then he put his hand on her shoulder to make her stop moving. When Natasha felt Clint hand on her shoulder she looked up at him.

“I’m not mad and you don't have to be nervous about anything. I’m here just to spend time with you, to get to know you better. I’m not going to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do.” Clint told her honestly. Natasha looked straight at Clint. She could feel he was telling her the truth.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” Clint replied and she wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug. They stay like that for a few minutes. Natasha wanted to stay in Clint embrace, but she knew he wanted to get cleaned up and get some food in him. They didn't eat since this morning and it was past six o'clock now.

Natasha pulled out of Clint's embrace.

“You head and take a shower. I’ll order the food. After you get out of the shower I’ll take one. Meanwhile you can make yourself at home.” Natasha said, as she moved to get her cellphone to order the food. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Chinese.”

“Okay. Have a good shower.”

Netflix was cued up when Clint came out of bathroom. Natasha had to the food laid out on the coffee table.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah. Thanks. Good thing you were prepared for this. Don't know exactly what would have happen if I did end up having to go home to change.”

“I’m glad I had a pair of extra clothes. Let me take a shower and then we can eat and watch a movie. You can choose whatever movie you want to watch.” Natasha said, as she headed towards the bathroom. A few minutes later Clint heard the water running.

Clint sat on the couch, he picked up the remote for Netflix and looked through it until he found the movie he wanted. Natasha wasn't one for taking long showers because it had been five minutes when Natasha stepped out of the bathroom. She walked over and sat down by Clint. The movie was on the screen ready to start. They settled back and click hit play on the movie. Natasha saw the title, she looked over at Clint.

“Didn't really expect you to watch romance movies.”

“Not usually. Today is a special occasion and I want to make sure it's a movie which have both our interest in it not just mine.”

“Good idea. Let's eat.” Natasha said, as they got their plate of food ready and watched the movie while they ate. They pause the movie to go and clean up so they didn't have to clean later; they then went back to the movie after they were done. Natasha laid down on the couch, her feet were next to Clint. As the movie went on Natasha wasn't paying attention until Clint started to massage her feet. She was about to protest when Clint hit the tense spot in her feet. Natasha didn't say anything she just closed her eyes for a minute and let out a sigh.

  
 Both her feet got massage during the movie. It was nice of Clint to do that for her, he was definitely a keeper. This was something she would remember when thing started to get bad around them. Natasha was comfortable around Clint. From what she could tell Clint was comfortable around her as well.

Natasha felt arms around her. Her eyes open to see the screen with all the movie listed. She didn't remember falling asleep during the movie at all. The way Clint had his arm around Natasha she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of his arms without waking him. Natasha liked the feeling she had at the moment. She was safe in Clint's arm. There wasn't anything they couldn't take care of together.

“Hello,” Clint whispered in her ear.

“Hey. I guess we both fell asleep.”

“Yes we did. It was nice spending time with you. I want to spend more time with you. That is if you want to spend more time with me.”

“I would like that.” Natasha said.

“Good. Can we just stay like this for a little while longer please?” Clint asked. Natasha didn't see anything wrong with staying the way there were.

“Sure, but we will have to get up and finish painting soon.” Natasha told him.

“Okay.” Clint told her, as she gave her squeeze.

They laid there for another half an hour then they got up and finished painting the rest of the apartment. It was mid afternoon when they finished the painting. They stood in the middle of the living room and looked at their handy work.

“Thank you for the help.”

“Don't mention it. I enjoy spending time with you.”

Clint's phone rang. He had left it on the coffee table. Natasha picked it up and read the display.

Carol Barton it read.

Natasha didn't want to jump to any conclusion. It would suck if she assumed the wrong thing. Things were going well for her and she didn't want to ruin it. Natasha handed the phone to Clint who took it.

“Hello,” Clint answered with concern in his voice. Clint face went through different emotions as whoever was on the other line talked. A couple of minutes went by.

“I’m on my way.”

Clint hung the phone up.

“Who was that?” Natasha asked curiously.

“My ex-wife.” Clint said. Natasha's widen a bit with the news he told her.

 

 Natasha didn't think he would have an ex-wife. She wondered exactly why she would be calling him.

“Is everything okay?”

“No, my son is in the hospital. I need to go.”

Natasha froze at hearing the word son. He had a child. In all the time they knew each other he had never mention he was a father. Natasha now was unsure how to deal with the new information he told her.

“You should go.” Natasha told him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“Thanks.” Clint said, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then he was out the door. Natasha sat her couch and just stare at her newly painted wall.

* * *

 

Clint got to his brothers place in less than half an hour. Carol met him at the door.

“Is Remmy all right?” Clint asked.

“No he locked himself in the bathroom and won't talk to either of us. He said he would only talk to Daddy Clint.”

“Okay. Let me go talk to him. I’ll let you know what's going on after we talk. Clint told her. Carol moved aside to let Clint into the house. Clint headed upstair bathroom the one down the hall from Remmy room.

Barney looked at him.

“I've got this.”

“Okay. Let see if you have more luck than I do.” Barney said, as he headed downstair to where Carol was waiting.

Clint knocked on the door.

“I’m not opening the door.”

“Not even for me?” Clint asked. It was a few moments before the door opened up. Clint saw Remmy tear stained face.

“Buddy what's wrong?” Clint as he kneeled down to be at eye level with him.

“The kids at school say I’m dumb and that's why I’m transfer out of my current class.” Remmy told him. Clint hadn't heard anything about this. He did wondered how long the teasing had been going on. This was the first time hearing about it.

“How long have they been teasing you?”

“About three days now.”

“Do your parents know?”

Remmy shook his head.

“They will tell me to grow up and deal with it.”

Clint knew Barney and Carol loved their son and would never say that to him.

“Did the kids at school tell you your parents would say that?” Clint asked, as he got a nod as his answer.

“Remmy, your parents love you and I love you. We would never say that to you. Whoever told you this doesn't know you at all. You know you can come to your parents and I when ever you feel the need to. We love you and that never going to change.”

“Okay,” Remmy quietly replied. It was the he leaned over and gave Clint a hug. After a few moments Remmy pulled away and looked at Clint.

“Feel better?”

Remmy nodded his head.

“Go play. I’m going to go talk to your parents.”

“Okay.” Remmy said, as he headed to his room to play. Clint headed downstairs to talk to his brother.

Clint found his brother Barney and his wife Carol who sat at the table. When he came into the room the looked over at him.

“Barney is Remington being transferred out of his class?”

Barney looked at him, his leg was bouncing a bit.

“Yes, he's being moved from 1st grade to 4th grade. Why do you ask?”

Clint eyes widen slightly. His nephew was smart he just didn't realized how smart he was until now.

“It's the kids at school. They are teasing him and told him he wasn't smart because he's moving out of the class. They also said that you guys would tell him to suck it up and deal with it.”

Both Carol and Barney expression had changed to one of worried.

“Don't worry I talked to him and he understand we love him and wouldn't talk to him like that. I’m thinking we all need to sit down and talk this out.”

Both Barney and Carol nodded their head in agreement. It was then when they called Remmy down and they all sat down and had a long conversation about what was going on. Barney, Carol and Clint heard how Remmy felt about what was going on. with him. At the end they had came to a decision together. Clint was glad it was something which he could help with.

Afterwards Clint had called Natasha, but his call went to voicemail every time. He thought not at the time. Natasha was probably busy with something he would call her later or would see her at the club later.

 

It was a couple of days before he called again,but he still got her voicemail. he left messages but got no reply. He tried to talk to her at the club, but Pepper had her running errands for her.

 

After a couple of weeks of not hearing from her, he stopped trying to find out what was wrong. Time went by and things were different around the club. Everyone could tell, but no one said anything in hope that things would right themselves out.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Natasha, I needed you to run over to the dry cleaner and pick up the dry cleaning for Stark and Barton. When you get them put them in their rooms.”

“Sure things Pepper,” Natasha said, as she needed out the door to go and get the dry cleaning.

 

It didn't take long to get it. She was back at the Hub in no time. She had put Stark's in his room. For Clint's she peeked into the room to make sure he wasn't in the room, he wasn't. Natasha walked to the closet and put his thing away. She walked by the coffee table and saw two sheet of paper there. It was lyric to two songs. Curiosity got the better of her.

She looked down to read the words. It took her a couple of minutes to read both pages. Natasha thought both songs were pretty good. She hoped Clint ended up making it to where the band would sing it. These two songs deserved to be heard.

She assumed these songs were for Clint's ex-wife. They were probably back together and a happy family. She was happy for them. For the past couples of months she had avoided Clint. So far all her excuses were good. Natasha heart ached for Clint, but he already had a family and she wasn't about to get in the way of that.

The others had noticed the change in her. Natasha usually skipped group outing, because she didn't want to intrude with Clint and his family if he brought them along. Those time she did attend the outing Clint wasn't there. She didn't ask where he was, even when she really wanted to ask. Natasha still cared about Clint.

A voice brought her back to the present.

“Who are you?” A young voice asked. Natasha looked up to see a young boy about five who looked at her.

“I just here to drop off the dry cleaning, Who are you?”

“I’m Remington. Do you work here?”

“I’m the Assistant Manager for Miss Pepper Potts.” Natasha told him.

 

When she looked closer she could tell this young boy looked like Clint. So this must be his son. Natasha hoped she wouldn't meet either his son or ex-wife. For her it was like rubbing salt into an open wound. Natasha had realized she was in love with Clint a few months after they met, but the news of Clint having an ex-wife and kid she knew it wouldn't last. So instead of getting hurt by him telling her she did the next best thing. Natasha distance herself from Clint.

“You must be Natasha then.”

“Miss Romanoff please.”

“Okay, Miss Romanoff. Are you done putting the stuff away?”

“Yes, I was on my way out the door.” Natasha said, as she passed him and went out the door.

Natasha really hoped she didn't run into Clint's ex-wife. She wouldn't be able to handle meeting her right now. Meeting his son was enough for today. Natasha went and found Pepper who sat at one of the table in the back with papers spread out on the table.

“I've put their dry cleaning in their closet of their room. Is there anything else you would like me to do?”

Pepper looked up from what she was doing.

“Yes, we need to talk. Have a seat.” Pepper said.

Natasha hoped she wasn't about to get fired, she loved her job and she wasn't about to let it go without a fight. Natasha sat down in the seat across from her.

“What are we going to talk about?”

“Clint.”

“What about him?” Natasha asked nervously. Natasha hadn't really seen him for the past couple of months.

“Have you talked to him lately?”

“No why?”

“I was wondering if you knew what was going on with him. He's barely with us. If he not practicing then he in his room or somewhere on his own.”

“Sorry, I haven't really talked to him.” Natasha admitted. She had gotten text messages and voicemail front Clint, but she left them unopened and unheard.

“It might be wise if you try and reach out to him. If he ends up in rehab or something I’m not sure how the band will do then. Plus we don't want him going down a path where he can't come back from.” Pepper said.

Natasha mind immediately went to she was standing in front of a grave, it was Clint's grave. When Pepper said going down a path where he can't come back from that was what came to her mind. Natasha didn't like that at all. Natasha was going to do her best not to let that happen. So she had to talk to Clint, to find out what was going on with him. She wasn't really sure what exactly was going on with him, but she knew she was going to find out.

“I’ll definitely make time in my day today to go and talk to Clint today.” Natasha told Pepper.

It would be a good idea to go and find him and see what was going on with him now instead of later tonight. Right now was as good of a time as any. Pepper went back to working on whatever she was working before she came over. Natasha wanted to make sure Clint was alright then she would go back to what she was doing. It didn't take long for Natasha to find Clint. He was on the roof. It's one of the places which they shared together. Natasha did miss those days. Clint sat on the ledge just looking down at the street below.

“Hey,” Natasha said.

Clint looked at her, but said nothing.

It was a few seconds before he looked at what was in front of him. The sadness in his eyes told her he was wasn't all right. Natasha knew she deserved the cold shoulder from Clint. For her she was trying to protect herself from getting hurt by Clint. It never dawned on her how much it would hurt Clint by avoiding him. Natasha then sat herself by Clint. There was a foot between them. She just looked out of the view in front of her.

I’m sorry.” Natasha said.

She hoped it wasn't to late to repair whatever damage she had done to Clint.

“Why?” Clint asked.

Natasha paused at the question.

“I don't want to get hurt.” Natasha told him.

Clint just looked at her.

“Tasha, I would never hurt you intentionally.” Clint told her quietly.

“I know.”

“Then why?”

“You've mention your child. I figure there was something going on with your ex-wife and yourself. So I backed off to let whatever happens......happen.” Natasha said she glanced over at him to see if he was looking at her and he wasn't.

“You should have asked me. I would have told you nothing was going on between my ex-wife and myself. My son is actually my older brother kid. I consider Remmy as my son, my brother doesn't mind. He knows if something happens to him then his son will be taken care of. My ex-wife is my sister in law now.”

“Oh...that's bizarre.”

“Tell me about it. I still care for Caroline, but she was a better fit with Barney then me. It just took me six months to figure it out.” Clint admitted to Natasha, as he scooted a little closer. Natasha noticed, but didn't say anything.

“Oh...”

“Things started to get good for me when I joined the band. Then I met you....my life got better. Then you disappeared on me. I've tried to contact you, left you voicemail, text message. You've never answered. I have tried to figure out exactly what I did wrong to push you away. Now I know the reason.”

It was a couple of minutes before Natasha said anything.

“I wasn't intending to hurt you I just didn't want to get hurt myself.” Natasha admitted to him.

“Is that still what you want?” Clint asked her.

“No, I want to be with you. It's just don't want to be hurt.”

“I would never hurt you.” Clint softly told her.

“I know I just have to figure this out.”

“Nat, you don't have to figure this out yourself. We both can figure this out together. You don't have to do this alone.”

Natasha looked over at Clint and smiled at him. It seem like things were going to get better from here.  
It was going to be interesting now. It was good Clint and she had figure out their little issue. Now they could move on with their lives.

The last note was sung, the crowd went wild. The Avengers latest song was a hit. It was a good thing that things were getting back to normal now. Clint started hanging out with the others now with Natasha

The Hub was well lit and the spotlight was on the Avengers. Clint was front and center.

“Thank you.” Clint said, as he looked out at the crowd.

 

He stopped when he found Natasha, he smiled. Natasha smiled back.

“This next song is for a special woman. She knew who she is.”

The music started. When he started to sing Natasha knew the lyrics. It was those she had seen and read when she had dropped of the dry cleaning to his room.

“You’re my other half, when I’m not with you thing seem wrong. You are the only one for me ”

The note started to fade. Clint's eye was on her the whole time. Natasha felt the warmth to her cheeks. Her long red hair fell into her her eyes. Natasha use one of her hands to move it out of the way without taking her eyes away from Clint. Natasha knew the song was one which Natasha would cherish forever. She couldn't wait to see Clint. When she did see him she was going to kiss him with all the passion she could muster. He really did love her. Natasha loved him back. Pepper looked at Natasha it was then Natasha knew Pepper had put two and two together.

“So you and Clint?”

“Yes me and Clint. We are just friends right now nothing more.”

“Really?” Pepper asked.

“Yes, we have things we both need to work on. It's going to take sometime before we are ready to move further in this relationship.” Natasha admitted.

 

Things had started to get better since they had had their heart-to-heart talk. Natasha had imagined she and Clint as grandparents. They sat on a porch swing and looked out to see their children and grandchildren and great grandchildren playing in the front yard. Natasha wanted the dream of her to come true. At the moment she wasn't sure exactly if they both wanted the same thing. One day in the near future they would have a talk to talk about their future together.

“Okay. If you hurt him again you'll face my wrath best friend or no best friend.” Pepper threatened. It was then Natasha knew she was serious. Natasha swallowed before answering.

“I've never wanted to hurt him. It wasn't my intent and I don't plan on it happening again.” Natasha said matter of factually.

“I hope not for your sake.”

It was then the crowd clapped. It meant that the band had finished their set and there were going to take a small break. It was a couple of minutes passed when Natasha felt arms wrapped around her waist.

  
“Hey. Did you like the song?” Clint asked her as she turned to looked at him.

“The song was great. So I take it the song was meant for me. When I read it the first time I thought it was for someone else. It's good to know it's for me.”

Clint gave her a smile, it was a smile which made her weak in the knees sometimes. Natasha was glad when she had met Clint. Things were going well between them at the moment, but she knew it could change at any second.

“Are you hungry, if you are you can have some of my fries they just arrived so they are still hot. Natasha told Clint.

Clint shifted so he would be able to get to the fries without letting go of contact with Natasha.

“Thanks baby.” Clint said.

Pepper looked at Natasha as one of her eyebrows rose. Natasha felt the warmth returning to her cheeks.

“Not a problem.” Natasha replied.

Natasha ignored the look Pepper gave her. A phone rang it got everyone's attention. Clint took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

“Hello,” Clint said. It was a few moments before the color drained from face.

“Clint what's wrong?” Natasha asked, her for head had wrinkles on them.

“I'll be right there.” Clint said, as his hand looked for his keys.

He pulled them out. Natasha put a hand on the keys and removed them from his hand. Clint had hung the phone up by them.

“What are you doing?” Clint asked as he looked at Natasha.

“You're in no condition to drive. I'll drive. Where are we heading to?”

“The hospital.”

Clint and Natasha headed out without another words to the others. They got into the car and went to the hospital. The whole time Clint was quiet.

“I can't lose him.”

“Lose who?”

“Remmy.”

“Clint everything will be okay. He will be fine.”

“No it's not. He just lost his parents. My life has change now. I’m not sure how this will work.”

“I’m sorry for you lost Clint.”

“It doesn't even feel real at the moment.”

“You might be in shock. Once we get to the hospital you'll get check out. I can't stand if anything bad happens to you.”

“No, I‘ll be fine. I don't need to get check out. The information has sink in that's all.” Clint told Natasha.

For the rest of the ride it was quiet. When they got to the hospital parking lot Natasha parked the car and they both headed to the front desk to see the current status on Remington.

Natasha let Clint take over she was by his side to provide support if he needed it. They found out Remington needed a blood transfusion. Remington was A negative. The hospital was out of A negative blood and wouldn't get a supply until next week.

“Test my blood I’m O positive.” Natasha said, as both the nurse and Clint looked at her. The nurse looked over at Clint to see if he was okay with this. Clint nodded his head. Once the nurse got his permission to proceed she took Natasha to get her ready to transfer her blood to Remington.

It was a little while before the process was done. Clint sat by her side and held her hand as she gave blood.

“Tasha, thank you for this.” Clint said softly, as he had his eye on Remington.

“It's no problem I an glad I could help.”

When the transfer of blood was done both Natasha and Clint went to Remington room which was assigned to him for his stay there. Clint was by his son side and held his hand. Natasha needed to make a call so she made her way outside of the hospital. She dialed Pepper number she picked up on the third ring.

“Natasha is everything okay?” Pepper worried voice asked her.

“Yeah. Remington is okay he had to have a blood transfusion. The next twenty four hours are critical. Once that time has passed then he will be out of the woods. Clint is with him. They both are okay.” Natasha said.

“How are you, you sound tired.”

“I’m fine Pepper you don't have to worry about me. If you can say a prayer for Remington to get better. That would be great." Natasha said, as she sat down on a bench in front of the hospital.

“Ill let everyone else know. Take care of them and take care of yourself as well.”

“I will.” Natasha said, as they both hung the phone up.

Natasha closed her eyes for a moment. She just thought about her life and how it would have ended up if she didn't have Clint in it.

“Natasha,” A voice said. Natasha opened her eyes to see Bucky standing in front of her.

“Bucky what are you doing here?” Natasha asked him.

She knew The Avengers weren't done for the night.

“Pepper called in the Mvverick who were more then happy to step in once they found out you had a part in caring for someone in the accident.” Bucky told her. Natasha would have thank her former band mates for helping out. It was great she had two families who loved her. Her parents loved her but disowned her for not being who they wanted her to be. It was her parents lost if they didn't want to get to know the real Natalia.

“Good the rest of the night is covered. I'll take you to the room since I’m heading back that way.” Natasha said.

A few moment later Natasha stood up and started back to the room. Bucky followed her back.

Clint turned to looked who entered the room when the door opened.

“Bucky what are you doing here?” Clint asked him.

“I told the guys I would come and check on you. They wanted to come, but Pepper didn't want to crowd you so they decide to send just one person instead. They are all here for you. Just not physically.” Bucky said.

“Plus if they were here it would draw attention to ourselves in the process as well. Then make a bigger public nuisance for the hospital.” Clint sighed.

Natasha could tell by the way he slumped in the chair he was tired, but he was fighting it to be with Remington when he work up. Not to mention add stress to Clint who would have to deal with a lot of people who wanted to see him without know the real reason why he was at the hospital.

“Yeah.” Bucky said.

Natasha went and sat down at one of the chair which were in the room. Natasha felt tired so she was going to take a nap. If anything happened Clint would wake her up.

“So how is Remmy doing?” Natasha asked as she stretched. The hospital wasn't a comfortable place to sleep.

“He's not out of the woods yet. So far everything has been going well. I hope it stays like that.” Clint told her.

“It will. How long was I out for?”

“About six hours.”

“Wow that long and her I was thinking it was only a couple of hours which passed by.” Natasha admitted.

“No, I didn't want to wake you. You've done a great thing today, it took a lot out of you. Sleeping is the way your body heals.”

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

Natasha got up from the chair and moved her chair over where Clint sat at. Once she was settled in her chair she entwined her hands in his.

In the morning Pepper entered the room holding two cups of coffee, she handed one to Clint and one to Natasha before they even said a word.

“Drink.” Pepper said. Clint and Natasha then took a sip from their cups.

“Thanks.” Clint and Natasha said in unison.

“You looked like you bot needed it. So how Remmy?”

“Still waiting for him to be out of the woods. I’m praying nothing bad happens.” Clint told them. Pepper put and hand on his shoulder.

“Everything will turn out for the better you will see.” Pepper told Clint. Clint looked over at her and nodded his head. “Right now I’ll stay here and you and Natasha go home. Take a shower and get something to eat. Get some rest at home. I’ll call you if anything happens.”

Clint was about to say something when Pepper raised one of her eyebrow at both of them. The look on her face made him think about his next words.

“Okay, but anything happen and I do mean anything call me please. I already lost part of my family. I can't lose someone else.” Clint said.

Pepper nodded her head. Clint hesitated before he turned around and left the room with his coffee cup in his hand. Natasha followed him. Clint walked fast, she knew he was going to try and go and do everything as quickly as possible to get back here. Natasha knew Clint would run himself into the ground to make sure he was by his loved one side. Natasha was going to make sure he was going to get some rest even if it means she has to drugged him to make him rest.

Natasha saw Clint throw his coffee cup away before he left. Her coffee cup was still in her hand as she followed him out. Clint was at the drive side he started to look in his pockets to find his keys. Natasha pulled out his keys.

“I’m driving.”

Clint looked over at her.

“Tasha, I am perfectly able to drive.” Clint insisted.

“Clint I know you are, but you're going to rush to get back here. It's not going to do anyone any good if you're dead on your feet.” Natasha told him.

Clint took a minute to think about what she said, he knew she was right. Clint sighed then made his way over to the passenger’s side and got in. Natasha got in and put her coffee cup in the cup holder. She started the car and then they were off. Natasha knew her apartment was closer to the hospital then Clint's house. She made her way to her apartment. Clint just looked out the window and said nothing.

Natasha just drove to her place. When they got there Clint headed to the guest room and got out the clean clothes which Natasha had bought a while back for him. He went to take a shower. Natasha got the food ready for them to eat for when Clint got out of the shower.

It was a good fifteen minutes before the bathroom door opened to revealed a freshly showed Clint.

“Feeling better?” Natasha asked.

“Yes a bit.” Clint replied, as he made his way over to the couch where Natasha was at. He sat down beside her.

“Now eat. I’m going to take a shower. When I get back I want to see at least half your plate gone.” Natasha said as she headed to the bathroom.

When Clint was sure the water was running he took a bite of food. His mind was on his nephew who was now his son. If would have told him he would be here a year ago he wouldn't have believed you. His brother and ex-wife were gone, he would never get to talk to them about anything else.

It was they Clint started to cry. It finally hit him his life had changed and he didn't know how he was going to get through it. He didn't know how long had passed by. Arms wrapped around him, he cried even harder. He knew it was Natasha, she let him cry.

When Clint awoke it was dark. He figured it was night time. Natasha was still holding him. Clint didn't want to wake her so he maneuvered his way out of her embrace without waking her. Clint headed to the bathroom. When he was done he went back and laid down beside Natasha. She moved closer to him when he pulled her closer. He fell back asleep, his mind was on his new life.

Clint and Natasha walked back into Remmy's Room when they got there they saw Bucky who sat next to Remmy bed and was talking to him. Bucky stopped as soon as he saw Clint and Natasha.

“I hope you don't mind I stayed and talked to him, didn't want him to feel like no one was here for him.”

“Thanks Bucky. You all have been great. I’m not sure how I can repay you guys for this.” Clint said.

“Don't worry about it. We know if something like this happened to one of us then you would be here supporting us. That is good enough for me. I’m here to help in any way I can.” Bucky told him.

“Thanks man,” Clint said as he pulled another chair up to sit next to Bucky. Natasha pulled up a chair beside Clint's. They were quiet for a minute.

“Do you know how they died?” Bucky quietly asked.

Clint realized he had been so focused on Remington he didn't ask how his brother and his brother's wife died.

“I know it was a car accident. I’m going to see if I can get more information on it today. I have been so focused on Remington I didn't realized I hadn't gotten the detail of how this all happened.” Clint said as his mind tried to figure out what to say.

Natasha got up and went out to the nurses desk.

“Can I help you?” the nurse asked. Natasha looked at the name tag it read Alexei Parker.

“Miss Parker I was wondering about the detail for the accident which happened the day before last on Willshire and Riker?”

The nurse looked at her.

“It was a drunk driver who hit them. The car hit the passengers side. The mother died instantly. The kid who was in the back seat was thrown to the other side. If the kid had been wearing his seatbelt then he would have been killed as soon at the car hit. The car rolled. The father died a few minutes later. It's sad the kid lost both his parents. I hope his uncle takes him in. If not then he will be taken by Child Protective Services.”

Natasha put a hand to her mouth tears started to form.

“Are you okay?” Nurse Parker asked.

“I wasn't prepared to know just how bad the accident was.”

“Why did you want to know about the accident?”

“A friend of mine wanted to know how it happened. I told them I would see and let them know.” Natasha said. Her phone decided to ring at the time. “Excuse me.”

  
Natasha walked away and she answered her phone.

“Hello.”

“Natalia my dear.”

She wasn't expecting to hear her mother's voice today. It caught her a little off guard.

“Mom, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?”

“Dear, you need to come home.”

“Why? You disowned me so really I am home.”

“Your father needs you.”

  
“Oh....so this is how it's going to be. You guys are only going to call me when you need something from me. Other then that you guys say I don't existed.” Natasha spat.

“We have news we want to tell you in person.”

“Tell me over the phone.”

“We’d really like to see you.”

“I can't get away right now. Please, just tell me know, so we don't have to go through meeting and saying things we regret.”

The line was silent for a minute.

“You're father and I are renewing our vows and we wanted to you to bee there. Also I’m also pregnant."

  
“Okay that's wonderful news. I won’t be coming to the renewal ceremony and Congratulation on being pregnant. Maybe you could control this kids life more than what you tried to do to mine.”

Natasha hung the phone up. She took a few deep breathes. When she was more calmer she headed back to the room. Clint wasn't there, but Bucky was still in the same seat when they had got there. Bucky was still there he had a magazine in his hand. The cover had the Avengers on it.

Bucky looked up.

“Clint went to get something for us to eat from the cafeteria.” Bucky told her.

“Thanks.” Natasha said as she took a seat next to him. It was quiet Natasha just watched Remmy, his chest rising and falling.

“So how are you?”

“I’m doing okay. I’m not to happy about this happening, but I am going to be there for Clint. I love him and I plan on staying by his side no matter what,” Natasha quietly told him.

“Thank you and I love you too.” Clint said from behind them. Natasha turned around and looked at him.

“How long were you there for?” Natasha asked.

“Not long,” Clint replied. Natasha gave Clint a smile. Right now life wasn't as good as it could be. Natasha wanted it to be and she would try her damnedest to make it happen. Clint brought the food over and handed it to her. Natasha took a bite of the sandwich. Clint sat down beside Natasha after handing Bucky his food.

It was early evening when the doctor came into the room and looked over at Remmy's chart. Clint stood up and looked at the doctor.

“How is he?” Clint asked worriedly.

“He's out of the woods, but he's in an a coma. This is his way of letting his body heal. There is no telling how long he will be in a coma. The best thing to do for him is talk to him. Let him know you are there for him.” The doctor said, as put the chart back and headed to finish his rounds.

 

It was a few hours before the first sign of Remington being out of a coma.

 

"Daddy,” Remmington weak voice asked. Clint, Natasha and Bucky head looked at Remington.

 

Clint moved over to his side. Clint moved into Remmy's eyesight.

 

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” Clint asked.

 

“I hurt all over, where's mommy and daddy?” Remmy voice asked.

Clint looked at Natasha and Bucky He wasn't sure what to tell him. It was then Remington's doctor walked in.

 

“Ah...good to see your awake.” the doctor said, as he moved over to Remmy's side. He looked at him.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“I hurt all over and I want to see my mommy and daddy. Remington told the doctor.

 

“Son I am sorry, but your parents didn't make it.”

 

Remington had a blank look on his face. It was a second later when the tears started to fall there wasn't any sound as he cried. Clint hugged him best as he could with out jostling him.

 

It was a few minutes before Remington stopped crying.

 

“I want to go home.”

 

“Remmy sweetheart you have to stay in here for a little while once you are better then we can head home.” Clint said.

 

“It was a few seconds before Remington answered.

 

“Okay.”

 

It was all they got from him.

 

A few moments later Remmy was fast asleep. The doctor pulled Clint aside and let him know exactly what to expect the next few weeks. The doctor wanted to keep him in the hospital for a couple of weeks to make sure Remmy would be all right. Plus he wanted to make sure he got help for his grief. Clint agree with what the doctor had said. Clint was worried still. Natasha who was at his side gave him a squeeze of the hand. Clint smiled back.

 

**Two Months Later**

A cry woke Clint and Natasha from their sound sleep. They both got up from their room and headed for Remington 's room. Clint opened the door to see Remmy who sat up in bed he rubbed his eyes. When the door opened he looked at Natasha and Clint.

 

“You okay buddy?” Clint asked. He walked over and sat next to him on his bed.

 

“Yeah, just a bad dream.” Remmy said, as he leaded over to hug Clint. Natasha stood next to Clint and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clint asked him.

 

Remmy shook his head. Clint knew better then try to find out what was wrong. If Remmy was stressed enough then it might set him back. Right now Clint didn't want that to happen so he just held Remmy in his embrace. They stayed that way until Remmy fell asleep. Clint put Remmy in his bed. He covered him up and they both lef t the room and headed back to bed.

 

“Natasha is anything wrong?” Clint asked in a concerned voice.

 

It was silent for a few moment.

 

“My parents are get remarried and my mother is pregnant.” Natasha finally said.

 

“Oh...” Clint said. He wasn't sure what to say. Things were getting better in their life. He didn't know much about her home life, but he was glad she was letting him into her life now. It meant she trust him enough to tell him about her.

 

“I don't know a couple of months ago she called and let me know. I haven't talked to her or my father since then. After they disowned me I don't really wanted to talk to them, but now I am wondering how they are doing now.”

 

With this information Clint just let the information sink in. Natasha was silent there wasn't anything she could figure out what to say at that moment.

 

“Do you want to talk to them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then call them. I am sure they would love to hear from you.”

 

“I don't know, I was so mean to her when she talked to me the last time. I am not sure she wants to talk to me now.”

 

Clint pulled her to him. She let him and settled herself against him.

 

“You will never know unless you call her.”

 

“I think I will call her later. on...” Natasha started as she looked at the clock next to the bed. “today.”

 

“Get some rest.”

 

“Okay.” Natasha said, as she closed her eyes. They both drifted to sleep.

 

**The next day**

 

Natasha sat on the couch and looked at the phone. It had been ten minutes since she had sat down. Clint walked into the room and he came beside her.

 

“Have you called yet?” Clint asked.

 

“Not yet. Not sure why I haven't picked up the phone.” Natasha said calmly.

 

“Maybe you need some moral support.”

 

“Well you stay?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yes, I will.” Clint told her. Natasha took a breathe. Then she picked up the phone and dialed her mother number.

 

Her mom picked up on the second ring.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hello mom,” Natasha quietly said.

 

“Natalia my dear, how are you?”

 

“I am doing okay. How is everything with you?” Natasha asked her.

 

There was a pause.

 

“Mom,”

 

“Yes I am here dear. Everything is fine. I want to apology for what I said last time we talk.”

 

Natasha was surprised. Her mother never apologized first. This was a first for her.

 

“Thank you for that mom. So how are the wedding plan going and how's my sister or brother doing?”

 

“The wedding plans are going well. As for the baby I miscarried a week after our conversation."

 

When she heard this Natasha felt bad. She had the chance to have a brother or sister, but she wasn't very nice to her mother. The miscarried could be due to the fact her mother was stressed about her relationship with her daughter. This was new for Natasha. Her parents cared about her. It was a change, at the moment it was a bit overwhelming.

 

“Mom, I am sorry.” Natasha started, as tears form in her eyes.

 

Clint rubbed her back. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was there for her if she needed him.

 

“It's not your fault dear. Things like this happen in life. It's not anyone's fault.”

 

“Do you need help planning the wedding?” Natasha asked quietly.

 

“If you would like. We got most of the stuff done. I was hoping you would go dress shopping with me to help me find my dress. It will give us time to get to know one another.”

“That sounds great. When do you want to dress shop? I need to make sure I have the day clear so we can spend it together.” Natasha told her.

 

At this time Natasha wasn't wanting to tell her mother about Clint. They were still working thing out. Clint and Natasha attention was focus on getting Remington well first. Her mother can wait to hear the news later.

 

“I was thinking this Saturday.”

 

“I'm working Saturday. Can we make it this Friday?”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Friday works for me. Can we meet in the afternoon.”

 

“Sure.” Natasha agreed.

 

“I will see you then dear. I love you.”

 

“I love you too mom.”

 

They hug up.

 

Friday came up faster then she expected. Natasha and her mother had agreed to meet at the Starlight Cafe. It was a nice day out. Natasha sat at a table outside of the cafe. Her drink in front of her. In her hand was her phone, she had checked the time. It was a few minutes before her mother was due to arrive.

 

“Natalia.”

 

Natasha looked up to see her mother.

 

“Hello mother.” Natasha said as she stood up and gave her a hug.

 

They both sat down. The waitress came out and took her order. It was a few minutes before her mother drank was place in front of her. Natasha was quite, she wasn't sure of what to say with her mother. They haven't really spoke since they had disown her.

 

“Natalia,” Marina started.

 

“It's Natasha now mom.” Natasha told her.

 

“Right. I am going to have to get use to the name. Your father and I have wondered how you are doing.”

 

“I'm doing well mother. I have my own place I have a job. I have good friends. My life has gone well. How are you and dad doing?” Natasha asked, she hoped her mother would take the bait.

Natasha had a life with Clint and Remington and she wasn't ready for her mother to find out about that part of her life now.

 

“Your dad's work is going well. My business isn't going to well, but with what we have I am able to survive even if my business doesn't.” Marina told her as she took a sip from her cup.

 

“I am sorry to hear that.” Natasha said, as her cellphone rang. She took it out of her purse. “Sorry, I have to get this it might be my boss.”

 

The name which appeared on her phone was Clint Barton. She picked it up.

 

“Is everything all right?” Natasha concered voice asked.

 

“Everything is okay. I just wanted to let you know Remington cut his hand on a nail, it looked bad so we are at the hospital now. I was going to leave you a message,you don't need to come. I know you are with your mom now.”

 

Natasha let out a sigh of relief. Remington had been through a lot, she didn't want him to be back in the hospital for any length of time.

 

“Thanks for letting me know.”

 

“You're welcome. We'll see you back home. I love you.” Clint said.

 

“Okay. I love you too.”

 

They hung up. Natasha found her mother who looked at her with a smile on her face.

 

“I am glad you are happy. That is all that your dad and I wanted for you.” Marina said softly.

 

Natasha looked her with her mouth agape.

 

“You guys had a funny way of showing it.”

 

“Our way wasn't ideal, but we had a chance to reflect on how we had treated you and we know it was wrong. I want to apologized for what I did to you and I hope you will forgive me and we can build a relationship with one another.”  
Natasha took a moment to think about it. Everyone did deserve a second chance. 

“I do forgive you. I do hope we can get to know each other better.” Natasha told her mother. Her mother gave her a smile and nodded her head. They did finish their drink and headed to the dress shop. It didn't take as long as they thought it would. Once the dress was found they talked about meeting again soon. After they set up the time for their next meeting they went their separate way.

Natasha drove home with a smile on her face. Her life was getting back on the right track.


End file.
